My home Gaea
by CosmicMoon
Summary: Hitomi died. Then Rei and Ami are sent to Gaea and meet people who they were seperated from for a long time.


Chapter one: Hitomi's will  
  
(Rei's PoV)  
  
"Hitomi was young and only 23 when she passed away from us. She was spiecal to all of us here. She was often depressed and when the time came when she started to cheer up, she dead before my very eyes. She was a great friend behind her depression. It's a shame that she had to go like this. She didn't deserve to go like this. I remember when we gained her friendship when she was new, she was sad then, then slowly she began to cheer up, we never knew why she was always depressed like she was. When she was asked out, she would never accept. She died alone. And we all know that no matter what, behind her saddness and her tears, she was the best friend that any one can have.....thank you."   
  
There was a silence when I left the podium. Tears streamed slowly down my cheeks as I sat down next to Ami, she was crying as well. The choir started to sing Amazing grace, and I thought of the night when Hitomi died...since I was there with her  
  
*flash back*  
  
Hitomi and Ami(I know she would never do this) were drinking at the party. Since I was always the desingnated driver, like I always was, I wasn't a very heavy drinker. So I just sat there reading like a loser, but I didn't care. It was a good book.  
  
3:00am  
  
I finally decided to drag them out of the party and threw them into the car. Once the car was turned on, the horrible alchohal smell came from their mouths as I turned the heater on. It was too cold for fan so I opened to window slightly. They seemed to feel a little better when they got some fresh air into them. Then, it was all to sudden when Hitomi fell on the switch which changed it to reverse and instantly, I went flying back. I slamed my break but it had already hit another car and the other car made me flip. I felt a small state of shock as the car was on it's hood and peices of glass cutting up my face and have a horrible pain in my arm. I took the seat belt off and kicked the door open. I picked hitomi out of my car with my good arm. Then I set her down gently and poped the back door and pulled Ami out. Their blood was oozing out in a purple color. I panicked for a second but then I went back into my car and got my first aid kit. Hitomi was bleeding badly from the arm and Ami from the leg. I wraped a cloth around them and soon enough, an ambulance came. Fire trucks and police cars too. Ami was breathing but Hitomi wasn't moving at all. I was in pain but I checked for a pulse. I couldn't feel anything but my own pulse because I was in so much pain. People from the ambulance serounded us and put Ami and Hitomi on a strechter. A couple police men came up to me.  
  
"Are you okay ma'am?" one of them asked.  
  
I nodded dizzily. "Yes, but I'll need my arm treated."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"My friend callasped on the control stick..and it went flying back and fliped." I then told them the rest stuttering a bit.  
  
They nodded and wrote it down. My head hurt badly. I just wanted to lie down.  
  
"Ok." They said after they were done. "We're going to send you and your friends to the emergency room, and thank you for wearing a seat belt and not driving drunk."  
  
The police man who said that halped me into an ambulance. Ami and Hitomi were in there too. The people wraped my arm and wiped my scratches and wraped them with bandages. The places where it needed it most.  
  
"Clear!"  
  
My head instantly looked to the two, and saw people around Hitomi. Hitomi moved a little bit but the line didn't move. Hitomi was dying!  
  
"Clear!"  
  
Then the line on the screen started to move. I sighed in relief.  
  
"Rei.." she whispered. "I knew this was coming, but I didn't know when, so I left my wills in the left drawer of my desk. I'm sorry about your car, I know how much it ment to you since it was your first."  
  
Tears started to blur my eyes and kneeled down to Hitomi's level. And then she started to talk nonsense.  
  
"If you ever go to Gaea." She whispered. "Find Fanelia and find Van Fanel."  
  
I suddenly heard the screen blare with the beep and it turned to a flat line.....She was gone...Hitomi was dead.  
  
*end*  
  
At the end of the song, I went up again and went up to the podium again to read Hitomi's wills'  
  
"To my family, I give my money, except 4,000 dollars to Rei for her Car. I wish I can gice you more. To my best friend growing up, Yukari, I give you my clothes because you always wanted them. To my other best friends, I give you everything else. And to the rest of you, I give you a party to celebrate really nothing, just to cheer up. Enjoy your lives and not be like me. I love you all and I can't this is good bye but...Good bye."  
  
I got down from the podium again and saw another part that said do not read aloud and it said what she basically said on the night that she died:  
  
"I know your going to Gaea. I just know it. Make sure to find Fanelia and find Van fanel, if you end up somewhere different, try to find Allen Schezar. Mention me and you'll be fine. And if you see Van, tell him I love him still and my last thought was of him. I'd really apreciate this."  
  
I didn't know what she was talking about then and I still don't know. I was a bit confused but I put the wills in my pocket and told Amy. I went to the party and I grabed a wine cooler.  
  
"Everyone grab a glass!" I shouted and everyone grabed a beer, wine cooler, wine, or pop.  
  
"To Hitomi!" I shouted.  
  
"To Hitomi!" They repeated.  
  
We dranki it up and as Hitomi wanted, we enjoyed ourselves for the night. After everyone left, Ami and I went up to Hitomi's coffin. Her face, although dead and ummoving. She looked as if she would awaken any moment. But she didn't, she never would. I touched her face gently and the stiff coldness made me shiver and tears started to blur my eyes again, then I thought back to when we got aquainted.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Science project for a science fair in 10th grade. Hitomi joined us in it.  
When she saw us, her eyes widened and her jaw droped. We were confused. We didn't know why she was doing this. Then she laughed because of our confused faces.  
  
"I'm sorry." she said. "it's just that you two look like two people I know."  
  
"Ah, no one in paticular. You wouldn't know them."  
  
*end*  
  
I smiled. At least she wasn't so bad when we met her. "I wonder why she died and we didn't." Ami asked  
  
"She wasn't wearing a seat belt." I answered. "And when the car fliped once, she was on the side of it. You and I had a seat belt on and you were in the middle of the seats. You were drunk but not as drunk as Hitomi." I said to Ami who, of course, didn't remember the night. A tear droped on Hitomi's cheek and it slid down her waxy face.  
  
"But where is Gaea?" asked Ami suddenly. "and who is Van fanel?"  
  
"Somewhere, almost in another demension." echoed a voice that sounded like hitomi's voice.   
  
My stomache churned and I trembled as I looked down at Hitomi, when she didn't move, I slowley turned around. There was nothing there.  
  
"D-did you hear that?"  
  
"I-I don't know." said Ami trembling.  
  
"PLease don't be frightened. I'm only here for a moment. Now is the time that the two of you to return home. Home to Gaea. I'll send you to Fanelia. And I'll send you with whatever you need." said the voice that scarcley sounded like Hitomi. But there was no figure of a ghost or anything, probably for the better. But she said return. I wonder why. Then it's seemed that it was all too sudden when a pillar of light serounded us and we started to rise slowley.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ok, that's about it. Please review, I hope you enjoyed it. It's an old story that I wrote on paper that I decided to write. Review please.  
  
*cosmicmoon 


End file.
